Let's Hang Out! America x Canada
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: Alfred talks his brother, Matthew, into some innocent clubbing. Granted, it requires sneaking out and being out past curfew, but Alfred won't take no for an answer! But will they regret it later? Warning: Drinking, Incest


"Matt. Matt, hey. Maaaaaaatt." Alfred shook his brother, who was working on some math homework. "Mattyyy. Matty-Matt-Matt-Maaaaatt. Maaattheeeewww Wiiiillliaaaammmmss-"

"For the love of God, Alfred, what?" The younger Canadian turned with a glare, dropping his pencil between the pages of his textbook and turning to face the American. His arms crossed over his chest as he awaited his answer.

The older blinked before he grinned. "You 'n me should have some fun and go out on the town tonight," he said happily.

Matthew blinked. "What? Al, no. We both have homework to do."

"I'm pretty much done with mine. C'mon, Matty~!" he whined, grabbing Matt's shoulders when he turned back to his homework and shaking him a little. "I promise it'll be fun!" He glanced back at the bedroom door, then leaned down a little closer and lowered his voice. "Mom and Dad won't know we left."

Matt took a moment to register the information. "We're… Going out after curfew? Al, they'll find out-"

The older sibling quickly cupped his hand over Matt's mouth. "Shh! They'll know if they hear you!" he whispered sternly. "Just… Please, Matt? I want to hang out with ya more, and tonight would be fun."

Matthew tore the hand away and sighed, shaking his head. "Fine. Fine. But just this once. And if we get in trouble, I'll strangle you, got it?"

Alfred smiled brightly and nodded. "Y-Yeah, sure! Thanks, Matt!" He ruffled the other's hair a bit. "When Mom and Dad are asleep, come over to my room and we'll pick out your clubbing clothes, 'kay?"

The younger wanted to ask why he'd need certain clothes for clubbing and why clubbing, but the other was already out of the room. Matt sighed and shook his head, going back to his homework.

That night, after he heard Arthur snoring down the hall, Matthew crept across the hall to Alfred's room, opening the door slowly. "Al…?"

Said blond blinked and turned, grinning at the sight of his brother. "Hey, Matt!" he said happily. He went over to the bed and tossed Matt a set of folded up clothes. "Here. They'll fit ya."

Matt nodded and set the clothes aside, stripping down to his boxers and starting put the clothes on. He frowned slightly as he pulled the jeans on. "They're kinda tight, Al…"

"Hm? Oh, they're supposed to be kinda tight. Don't worry; you'll get used to them." He smiled and went to the closet, getting his own clothes out and changing into them. Just like Matt's, Alfred's jeans were also a bit snug.

Matthew blushed slightly and looked down at himself, feeling a bit ridiculous. "This is it? TIght jeans and a tank top? It's the middle of fall, Alfred. It's going to be cold."

The American shook his head. "Not in the club," he said with a chuckle. He then picked up two cards, handing one to Matthew. "Here. It's your ID."

Matt read over the information. "Al, this says I'm twenty-one. This is a fake ID!"

"Well, duh. How else do you expect to get in? Most clubs have bouncers, and they always ID you. Relax. You won't need it after tonight, anyway. Knowing you, you won't want to go again." Matthew could see the frown Alfred was trying to hold back. He wanted to say something, but Alfred spoke up before he could. "Alright! Let's go! There's this new club a few blocks away called Pulse. It just opened up a couple nights ago, and it sounds awesome!" And before he knew it, Alfred was dragging him out of the house and down the street.

"Alfred! Al- Dammit, Alfred! Let me go!" The Canadian tore his arm away and glared at the other a bit. "I can walk myself. And would you relax? You were about to crush my bones…" He rubbed his arm and continued walking. "So… I'm guessing you do this often?" he asked, trying to make small talk with his brother.

"Yeah. Almost every night. I have a lot of fun and meet new people all the time!" He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked. "It's pretty excitin'. Most of the time, I'm not back 'til almost three in the morning."

Matthew frowned. "I'm surprised you're still getting by in school with such habits." He looked down at the ground, a bit jealous that his own brother was doing better in school than he was even with the few hours of sleep and all the hours of clubbing.

"I'm a smart kid. What can I say?" Alfred laughed softly and shook his head. "I heard you're struggling, though. If you want any help on your homework, Matt, I can help ya out. I'd be more than happy to help."

Matthew glanced up at the other. "… That'd be nice, Al. I have been struggling in Algebra," he mumbled softly, not really wanting to admit it.

His brother chuckled and pat his back. "Hey, no need to be all quiet about it. Can't be good at everything!" Once he received a smile from his younger sibling, he smiled back and lead him down the street.

Before long, the soft and muffled thumps could be heard. A little further along and the lights could be seen. One more block and the building was visible. There was a small crowd of people around the front doors, waiting outside to get in. The people laughed and chat with each other as they waited.

A bouncer appeared after a few moments and began checking IDs and letting people in. The crowd disappeared within moments, leaving the bouncer outside the front doors with his arms crossed. Matthew noted that the bouncer looked as intimidating as the movies make them looked.

Alfred approached the man as if it were normal. Then again, it was pretty normal for Al to see bouncers like him, it seemed. The older sibling presented his ID to the balding man, who looked at the card, then Alfred before nodding. Al took a few steps toward the doors before turning to look at his younger brother, waving for him to follow and do the same.

Matthew swallowed hard and took a cautious step forward before showing his card, as well. The large man quickly looked over the card before letting his dark hazel eyes flicker over the younger sibling. Matt swallowed hard. He was nervous. His knees wanted to give out beneath him. His heart pounded against his rib cage. He was caught. There was no way he'd pass for a fresh twenty-one year old man.

Finally, the man nodded and stepped aside, gesturing for the violet-eyed male to enter. Matthew nodded and offered a small smile before he joined his brother's side. "Jesus fuck, Al," he said once they were out of his earshot, "they're scarier in real life!"

His brother only laughed and nodded. "At first, yeah. After a couple clubs, they're not so scary anymore. Now come on. You're walkin' like you got a stick up your ass. Ya need to loosen up."

Matthew blinked before he glared at Alfred, trying to relax and walk a bit more calmly. However, he was like a kitten in a room full of Great Danes. One small being mixed with larger, more experienced creatures. One of these things is not like the other, and it was really easy to pick out that one thing.

Matthew sat on a stool in front of the bar, resting his arms across the smooth and slightly wet surface. He watched as his brother confidently ordered two drinks for them. He paid the bartender and set one in front of Matt. "Drink up!"

"What is it?" the younger asked, lifting the drink to his nose and smelling it a bit.

"Coke and Rum!"

Violet eyes widened. "A-Alfred! We're-!"

"Sh!" The blue-eyed male covered the other's mouth. "I know! But they don't," he muttered, nodding his head toward the bartender, who was currently helping another customer.

Matthew nodded and pushed the hand away. "O-Okay, but... Really, Al? You drink _and _do drugs...?"

Alfred blinked. "Do drugs? Wha- Oh!" He then burst out into laughter, shaking his head. "Matt, you goof! It's Coca-Cola! Not the Coke you snort!" He pat his little brother on the back and sighed. "That's funny."

The younger blond blushed in embarrassment before looking down at the drink. He swallowed hard before throwing his head back and letting the drink rush down his throat as he swallowed. He coughed a bit, licking his lips. It kind of burned, but the Cola made it a little easier to stand. "It's... Not too bad..."

His brother nodded and tossed his back, as well. "I asked the bartender to put extra coke in yours so it'd be easier for ya. Rum burns the first time you try it. Trust me; I learned the hard way," he chuckled.

Matthew glared slightly. Just because he had never had alcohol before, didn't mean he couldn't take it well. Granted, the rum burned enough with all the coke. "Give me pure alcohol, Al. I bet I could down a whole glass without anything added."

Alfred blinked in surprise, but grinned. "Sure! Hey, 'tender! My buddy here wants a bottle of Everclear!"

Matthew smiled proudly as the bottle was set in front of him, the lid being popped off by the bartender. "That'll be nine-"

"Just put it on my tab. Alfred Jones."

The bartender simply nodded and wrote the name down on a pad of paper before going off to serve shots to a group of girls at the other end of the bar.

Alfred turned to his brother. "Go ahead. Drink the strongest alcohol on anyone's list."

Matthew took the bottle and looked at the label. He had heard about Everclear being a strong drink, consisting of 95% alcohol at most. He sighed softly before taking a drink. He swore his throat was on fire as he drank it. It felt like he was swallowing burning coals from the pits of hell! He winced and roughly set the bottle back on the bar, his eyes watering slightly.

Alfred smirked and crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat. "Can't stand it? Is it too much for my baby brother~?"

Matthew finally opened his mouth to breathe, his esophagus cooling down each time he inhaled. Even though the taste was burned away at first, he found that the after-taste was rather pleasant. "It... Definitely burned... But it's not that bad once you get past swallowing," he said with a light chuckle before taking another drink. He noticed Alfred's surprised look on his face and grinned a bit to himself before finishing off the bottle with a satisfied sigh.

The older brother rolled his eyes a bit. "Well, now that you're a lil' less stressed and shit, let's get you out on that dance floor!" He grabbed Matthew's hand and yanked him out of his seat, pulling him closer to the flashing floor covered with people.

They were all lightly-dressed, and by lightly-dressed, they mean showing as much skin as possible while wearing none-whorish clothes. Most of the girls were wearing skinny jeans, short shorts, or short skirts with tank tops or even fashionable sports bras (that's what they looked like to Matthew, anyway). The men were more simple: skinny jeans or leather pants and a tank top. A few were even without a top at all. To his surprise, only one thought came to mind as he looked over some of the men in the crowd: Oh, no. They're hot.

And before he knew it, he spotted his very own brother, mixed in with the group. He had his arms in the air and his hair was being thrown in all directions. He wasn't that far into the crowd, but there were enough people to make it easier for him to lose track of his brother. "Al?! Al, where'd you go?!"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm and he was pulled into the crowd. He yelped and turned to see who it was, only to be face to face with Alfred.

The older grinned and held Matt close to him. "What're you waiting for? Aren't ya gonna dance?" he asked as he moved to the beat of the music without breaking eye contact.

Matt stumbled over his words, feeling other bodies- as well as Alfred's- against his own. "I-I'm not to sure about this, Al. I'm not a very g-good dance-"

"You don't have to be!" Alfred exclaimed over the loud music. "Just move your hips to the beat. Throw your hands in the air. Have a good time!" He then let go of the other and began to move freely again. Sweat was already beginning to build on his skin from the warmth of the club and other people.

Matt bit his lip. What if he looked like a fool? People would laugh at him and he'd never be able to live it down. He wouldn't be able to leave his house without someone stopping and laughing at him!

But he watched Alfred for a few moments. He was acting like the biggest dork and he didn't care. Matthew looked around and found that nobody cared. It seemed all they wanted was some fun and didn't care if they or anyone else looked silly. He smiled slightly and started moving to the beat a little.

Alfred smiled as he watched his brother. "That's it, Matt! Let loose and have fun!"

Matt smiled brightly and grew more comfortable with the atmosphere around them and continued to dance.

They danced for an hour or two, occasionally stopping and going to the bar for a couple drinks. As the night wore on, Matthew could feel his stress and worries melting away in the warmth of the club from both the dancing and the alcohol. Before too long, he had a slight stumble in his walk and slurs in his talk.

Once the two grew tired of dancing, they started looking for a place to sit. Alfred was dragging his brother around the club until he found private rooms on the other side of the club. Another bouncer came around and asked them to pay for a room they were about to enter.

"Just-J-Just put it on my t-tab, bub. Jones~" Alfred snickered a little before opening the door and going in, pulling a giggling Matthew in behind him.

Alfred let go of Matt and moved to flop on the bed. Matthew locked the door behind them. "Hmm... Now we-we can get some sh-shuteye, Alfie," he hummed with a goofy grin as he collapsed beside Alfred on the bed.

The older blond hummed and rolled over. "But I dun wanna sleep yet, M-Matt~ I wanna t-try somethin'~" A little smirk crossed his lips, watching as Matt slowly rolled onto his back and looked over at his brother. "Y-You stay still r-right there, 'kay?" he murmured.

Matthew nodded, his grin not fading in the slightest. He watched as Alfred got up on his hands and knees and leaned closer to Matt. He felt their noses bump and he snickered. "Al, A-Al, you-y'gotta tilt y'r head a little," the younger whispered with a giggle.

"H-Hey, I know what I'm doin'!" Alfred exclaimed with his own little chuckle. "I kn-know how to k-kiss a guy~" And with that, he closed his eyes and tilted his head enough to press his lips against Matthew's in a sloppy kiss.

Matthew, completely oblivious to the fact that they were currently preforming an act of incest- homosexual incest, at that- wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pulled him closer, a soft hum being heard from his throat. He pulled Alfred closer and let his tongue run across the other's lower lip.

Both were a little more than tipsy at the time, so their sloppy kisses and slow-moving tongues and wandering hands seemed like a find thing for them. All that mattered to the brothers was that it felt good. _So_ good. They wanted more of that good feeling.

At some point, they had both passed out for a while. Matthew couldn't remember much of what happened prior to their little nap, but when he woke up, he felt a headache begin to pound at his head. He groaned and tried to sit, rubbing his head, but found he couldn't. Alfred was laying on half of his body. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at his brother, confused for a little bit.

"Al? Al, wake up," he murmured, shaking the other slowly. "Wake up, Alfie..."

His older brother groaned and stretched a bit. "Mnn... I dun wanna get up, Matt," he mumbled into the other's chest.

Matthew frowned and pushed at him more. "Al, I need to get up and you're on me. Please, at least move."

"Hm...?" Alfred blinked and slowly pushed himself up, raising a hand to rub the drowsiness out of his eyes before looking down. "... Oh, fuck me," he groaned, rolling over onto the other side of the bed and covering his head with a pillow.

Matt was finally able to push himself up onto his elbows. He looked over at the other with a raised brow, confused. "Al? What's wrong? Your head hurt, too?"

The older blond shook his head. "Only a little, but I'm used to it..." He rolled over and sat up straight, running a hand through his hair. "This was a bad idea... What was I thinking?" he grumbled to himself.

His brother sat up completely- despite the throbbing headache that wanted him to lay back down- and touched Alfred's shoulder. "Al? Al, what's wrong?"

Alfred sighed and looked up at Matt. "I... I really wanted to hang out with you, Matt, okay?" He frowned deeply. "We haven't been able to do a lot together lately. School or work or something was always in the way, so... I thought I'd bring you along to a night of clubbing."

Matthew blinked. "That's why you looked so disappointed when you gave me my ID..."

"I knew you wouldn't wanna come again, so I did my best to get you to come at least tonight. A-And I won't lie! I had lots of fun!"

The younger chuckled and ruffled the other's hair. "I had lots of fun, too, Al. I'm glad you brought me with."

The elder laughed and nodded. "Thanks, Matty. But I... I didn't expect us to do anything like _this..."_

"Like what?"

Alfred glanced to the other. "Don't you remember last night?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Al, this was the first time I've ever had alcohol. Do you really think I'm going to remember shit?"

The other chuckled weakly, a scarlet blush burning his cheeks. "We, uh... We..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Jesus, um..."

Matt stared for a few more moments before a blush of his own appeared. "Oh, god, we didn't have sex, d-did we?!" he asked frantically, lifting the covers and looking down at himself.

"No! God, no!" He shook his head quickly. "We only kissed and... m-made out... 'n stuff..."

Matt dropped the covers over his legs and hid his face behind his hands. "Oh, god. What will Mom and Dad say when they find out?" he grumbled shaking his head.

Alfred immediately leaned over and took Matt's face in his hands. "Nothing! Because they won't... know..." They stared into each other's eyes for a minute that felt like an hour.

Finally, Matthew spoke up. "I never noticed how bright your eyes were, Al," he murmured without thought. "Huh..."

Alfred blinked. Though his previous blush was fading, it still lingered by this new comment. "Er... Thanks?"

Matt continued to stare, lifting his hands to hold the other's face in his hands, as well. He was silent, and Alfred could see a thought process in his sibling's eyes. His warm, pure violet eyes...

And in that moment, a spark flickered between their gaze.

Alfred was first to start leaning in, never breaking the locked gaze with Matthew, who also began to lean toward him after a few seconds. He suddenly blinked when their noses collided. He jerked back a little and the red color returned to his cheeks as Matthew laughed at him.

"Al, you gotta tilt your head a little. I've told you this," he teased, shaking his head with a grin.

"I thought you said you wouldn't remember-" But before he could finish his sentence, the older sibling's lips were taken over by Matthew's. His eyes widened in surprise for a quick second before he wrapped an arm around the smaller waist. His other hand cupped Matt's cheek, his thumb slowly running along his jawbone.

Upon eliciting a giggle from his younger brother, Alfred broke away from the kiss and smiled. "Thanks for comin' with me, Matt."

Matthew smiled warmly. "Thanks for talking me into it, Alfie," he said with a soft voice before stealing one more kiss.


End file.
